This invention relates to a brake hydraulic circuit for motor vehicles.
Traditionally, a large accumulator is added to a brake hydraulic circuit in order to secure the pressure increase speed of brake fluid to a vehicle wheel cylinder while in operating a traction control system (TCS) and a vehicle behavior control system. In this type, discharge pressure from a pump is reserved in the large accumulator, and the fluid is supplied from the large accumulator to a main hydraulic line to improve the brake pressure increase speed of the wheel cylinder.
However, the conventional method has the following disadvantages.
Adding a large accumulator not only increases the number of devices and cost but also enlarges the unit.